Dingo Mulai
Email: Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Brown Height: 6'1" Weight: 165 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Mayene Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Name: Dingo Mulai Age: 17 Place of Origin: Mayene Hair Colour: Brown Eye Colour: Green Height: 186cm Weight: 75kg Dingo grew up on a small property a short distance to the south of Mayene, right on the edge of the Drowned Lands. He lived with his mother and his "uncle" who was really his father's best mate. His father was no longer living and Dingo knew little about him other than that he was a soldier in the Winged Guards. His mother didn't like to speak of him. The "uncle", Maret (also a former Winged Guard), had initially come to the home to support the family after the loss of the man of the house, but over time he gradually became a part of the family itself and he was the only father Dingo ever new. The location of the house was a dangerous one, being on the edge of the Drowned Lands. Poisonous snakes were a daily occurrence in the house and on the odd occasion a swamp rat or a nedar (giant water pig) would lay siege to the house. It was because of these threats that Maret took the young Dingo out to learn about hunting and tracking. These daily excursions into the outskirts of the Drowned Lands taught Dingo about tracking and evasion - and later on the art of shooting the bow. Maret hoped that Dingo would be able to look after his mother by himself, and it soon turned out that way. At the age of sixteen, Dingo had developed a reputation for killing the dangerous animals of the area and he was often called out to help dealing with such problems when they arose. For example, when a giant water lizard had killed on multiple occasions, Dingo's help was generally enlisted to kill the beast - often up to twenty feet long. Maret also casually tutored Dingo in use of the sword, although Dingo's skills were never refined much. He showed promise, was a quick learner, keen and agile, but he preferred to be using the bow and his tracking skills. Dingo himself grew up to be a strapping boy, tall and dark skinned, if only lightly muscled. But his mother died of natural causes when Dingo was seventeen, and Maret declared his intentions to marry a city woman. Dingo decided to join the Winged Guards to follow in his father's footsteps, but Maret had a gut feeling that the boy could go far in life and convinced him to make the journey to Tar Valon to become a Warder. Dingo was unsure, but trusted Maret's guidance. So the lad packed his bags, took his bow and a sword and set off on the journey to Tar Valon, intending to take in the sights and sounds of the world on the way. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios